The song to her heart
by VArt-Linsey
Summary: Rose has been through a lot in her life. She moves to a new place because everything reminds her of him. She has a plan to never let someone in again because they always seem to leave. But what happens when someone breaks her walls. Friendships are formed, relationships get harder and people fall in love. But not with their partners. Follow the journey of the singing competition!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **Are you all ready for my second story? Here it is! I hope you will all enjoy this one!**

 **I don't own VA**

Chapter 1

Rpov

A new chapter of her life was going to begin. She would start all over again. You could see it as a second chance but it didn't feel like it. A new start, a new life, a new school and maybe even new friends...

This is my life. My name is Rosemarie Hathaway. I am 17 years old, almost 18! I used to be the badass chick pulling off all different kinds of stunts, this changed when my world was turned upside down. I'm quiet now. I don't want to stand out like I used to. I want to hide in the shadows. I don't know if I can ever let someone in again. It hurts too much to lose everyone you care about over and over again...

Flashback

Mason and I were in the mall. He wanted to buy some new sport clothes and I needed a necklace to go with the dress I bought for my mom's birthday party. We found the jewellery store first and went inside. We walked to the back looking through the glass showcases. We had picked a silver necklace with some red little stones to fit with my dress colour. When we went back to the front to pay for it, we saw an odd looking man. He was tall and dressed in black, wearing a mask covering his face. "GIVE ME THE MONEY!" He yelled as he pointed his gun, which he had just grabbed, at the cashier. She was too scared to move. He threatened to shoot her if she didn't do what he said. Mason grabbed me and pulled me behind him. He was protecting me with his body. I didn't want him to but I knew better then to struggle against him at this point. I knew that he has feelings for me, which I sadly couldn't return because he was just my friend. I saw the man starting to pull the trigger when Mason spoke up "Can't you see she is too scared to move?!" The man turned on his heels and looked at Mason. The glare of the man was so terrifying, eyes you'd normally see in a nightmare. He began smirking and I didn't like one bit of it. He got closer to us and I felt Mason pulling me closer to him.

The man strode to us and was now standing right in front of us and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to him while Mason tried to pull me back. It didn't work the man was a lot stronger. "So little boy, is this your girlfriend? We wouldn't want anything to happen to her would we?" He said placing his gun to my temple. I whimpered knowing I wouldn't survive this. I don't remember when I started crying all I know is that there were hot trails of tears streaming down my face. I heard Mason growl as he said "Let. Her. Go." "Why would I? She is really pretty, great body, she would make a good f-" that was when Mason snapped and started attacking the man. The man pushed me aside causing me to trip over my feet and fell onto the showcases feeling the glass shatter under the weight of my body. I felt warm liquid on the back of my head, knowing it was blood. I started to get dizzy, everything was spinning. All I could hear were the grunts of Mason and the man who were fighting. Dark spots clouded my vision, making it hard for me to stay conscious. I couldn't fight them anymore but right for I passed out I heard a loud bang, a shot...

I heard people talking and a beeping sound. Was I dead? I tried opening my eyes but they felt like they were glued together. It was hard to breath, so I was alive? Although breathing became harder and harder. I heard the voices yell "We are losing her! Charge to 250!" And I felt a shock go right through me, before it went all black.

All I saw was white light.. Why was it so damn bright?! Wait I am alive right? I'm breathing, I can see but I can't move my body. I have the worst headache in the world. It feels like my head is exploding. I shut my eyes and opened them again, trying to sit up but I couldn't move. I turned my neck to the right and let out a strangled cry. Which was hard with the tube that was in my throat. What the hell happened?!

My neck was now stuck in this position. If I tried to turn it, it would hurt for sure. I tried to focus on the items that were standing in the room but my vision was too blurry. I closed my eyes for thirty seconds and opened them again. I saw a bit clearer now. Looking around I saw a little closet, a chair with a woman on it and a table. Wait what? A chair with a woman on it?! I looked back and saw a sleeping woman in the chair. A woman I recognized as my mom. Her skin was pale, a stark contrast to her curly auburn hair. Dark circles under her eyes indicated that she hasn't slept in a few days. What happened and where am I?

Suddenly I let my senses take over. I heard the beeping sound again and smelled the sterile air that only could be described as a hospital... I was in the hospital? That would explain why I couldn't move. What happened? Thinking back I suddenly remembered. I was in the mall with Mason, we were in that jewellery shop when it got robbed. I remember hearing shots before I passed out.. OH. MY. GOD. MASON. Is he okay? What happened to him?! I panicked wanting to get up but I couldn't. I let out a frustrated cry and started sobbing. He couldn't be? Could he? No he had to be alive. I sobbed as loud as possible with this damn thing in my throat. I heard movement and a woman yell "She is awake!"

I opened my eyes and saw three sets of eyes staring back at me. Unknown blue ones, unknown chocolate brown ones and the familiar green ones of my mom. I cried even harder, making it harder for them to remove the tube. They did it anyways. The brown eyed woman said handing me a glass of water "Here drink this, try not to speak too much today it will hurt a lot." I nodded and took the cup from her.

I drank some not sure if my voice would work but tried it anyways "Ma-a-son-n?" I looked at them pleading. I know they understood me, they looked at each other and then back at me. The doctors left my room saying that they would come back later to check on me. What was going on?! My mom grabbed a chair once they left and placed it next to my bed. I looked at her expecting answers, she sighed and said "Rose sweetie, what do you remember from what happened?"

I thought back, my brain felt like jelly but I managed to get some pictures in my head. "I-I was in the mall with Mason. In the j-jewellery shop. A m-man barged in and tried to s-steal the money and jewels. Mason was being a hero and tried to fight him. I was being shoved and heard s-shots." I finished frowning. "Hunny, don't freak out but you were hit badly on the head. You have a few cuts and a bruised back, that's why you can't move. Rose, you were brought in here with Mason but h-he.." She swallowed hard, making my fear grow "He had been shot 4 times. He died instantly on the scene." I screamed out "NOOO ..." My mom looked at me with sympathy and I started crying.

END FLASHBACK

I hadn't stopped crying until two weeks after the funeral. I had healed, physically, mentally I was broken. I still am. I had lost my better half that day. He saved me letting his feelings for me get in the way. He never mentioned his feelings for me but I know they were there. He didn't admit he was in love with me because I was dating the most popular guy in school, Jessie.

We were the perfect couple everyone was jealous at. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he was tall and had some muscle. Jessie was quite a hottie. He was also the quarterback in our football team. I was of course the head cheerleader, making us seem like we came straight out of a movie.

Weeks after Mason died I found myself at Jessie's doorstep, finding out his house had been sold. I searched for him everywhere. He was gone. Just like Mason. Both my men had gone without saying goodbye.

I couldn't take it anymore and fell into a depression. Mom took me to doctors who send me to therapist. I think I have had every therapist that worked in that state. Nothing worked. I couldn't go out because every time I went outside, the places we went to reminded me of them. When I started hallucinating by seeing Mason appear, mom decided that we needed to move. We had to get away.

That's what brings me here. We are in Montana now. As I am currently standing in front of Academy. I am frozen into place as other students are hugging their friends and talking to each other about their summers.

This is a new beginning. I have a chance to start over. Only I am not the same girl as I used to be. The little rebel is gone, a shy girl running for her problems took her place.

I walked through the gates feeling so nervous that my hands had started trembling. I grabbed a piece of paper out of my bag that said I had to go to the administration to pick up my books and schedule. I felt like a lost puppy, frozen into place. I saw a elderly woman walking towards the doors of the school. Taking a deep breath I followed her and asked "Sorry miss, but can you tell me where I can find the administration?" She turned around and smiled genuinely at me "Hello, so you are the new kid? I was already expecting you. Follow me" I did as she said and followed her to the administration. As I followed her I studied her features, she is around the age of 50 and had black hair. Her expression was calm and friendly. I had a feeling she was the mama bear of the school.

Once we got at the administration office the elderly woman sat down and asked "So, what can I do for you?" "As you already know, I'm new here and came to pick up my books and schedule." She nodded and typed away on her computer. After a minute or so she spoke up saying "Rosemarie Hathaway isn't it?" I nodded and she continued typing. She walked over to the printer and picked up a piece of paper, she grabbed a key along the way. "Here is your schedule and this is the key you need to access your locker. Your first lesson today is English taught by Ms. Kirova, she is also the headmistress. I'll walk you to your locker so we can get your books, after that I'll walk you to the classroom." She said handing me my schedule and the key. I nodded again and she motioned for me to follow her, so I did.

We walked through a huge hallway with lockers lined up on both sides. The hall was beige with dark green lockers. We stopped at locker 304. "This is your locker, your books are already inside. This locker will be yours until school ends. You can decorate it as long as you don't draw or paint on it." I nodded and grabbed my English books out of my locker. I turned to the woman and she walked further through the hall, dodging students who were running through the hallway to get in time for class. We stopped in front of classroom 214. The woman turned to me and asked "Are you ready my dear?" I took a deep breath muttering "As ready as I'll ever be." She gave me a sympathetic look and grabbed the knob. She opened the door to my new class, my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Did I mention I had this chapter sitting around beta'd and all and have not uploaded it? I guess I didn't. Anyways for how awful my vacation is, I had a pretty busy week. I also had my frist driving lesson! (I'm 16.5 yes that's legal in the netherlands.) BTW IT WAS AWESOMEE. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and the next one is in the making!**

 **I don't own VA**

Chapter 2

RPOV

She opened the door and we walked into a loud classroom. I hid behind her body hoping that no one would notice but in a second the classroom went dead silent. "Shit" I muttered under my breath. I suddenly got very nervous, breathing was getting harder and I felt like passing out. "Just take a deep breath." The woman whispered to me, so I did. The teacher spoke up and said "Alberta, Who do you have with you?" I glanced at the teacher also known as the headmistress, she was tall and very thin a body just like a model, she had her black hair pinned up in a neat bun. "Kirova, this is your new student." She stepped to the side exposing me to everyone "This is Rosemarie Hathaway, she is new here so be nice." She said turning to the class. I looked at the ground avoiding the gazes of the students. "Welcome miss Hathaway, you may pick an empty seat in the classroom, tell me when you don't understand the subject that we're talking about." I nodded and sat in the dark corner. I sat next to a guy, he had green eyes and messy brown hair, he was quite handsome. He watched every move I made, which made me quite uncomfortable. The girl in front of me turned in her seat and faced me. I glanced down at my books, she was about to say something but Kirova cut her off by starting the lesson. The dark haired woman 'Alberta' smiled at me and walked out of the room. The girl in front of me had perfectly styled blonde hair, she had emerald green eyes and as far as I could see a model body, tall and skinny. She belonged on the front of a fashion magazine.

The class passed by quickly, when the bell rang I stuffed my books in my bag and rushed to my locker. Once I got there I grabbed my History books and art supplies for my next two lessons. Once I closed my locker I rushed to art class. I hadn't even taken one step when I ran into something hard. I fell on my butt and sighed, this is going to be a loooong day.

"Are you okay?" I looked up startled, I didn't ran into something but into someone! The guy that hovered over me was gorgeous. He had chocolate brown eyes, brown shoulder length hair tied back in the nape of his neck, he was tall and you could see the muscles through his clothes. I couldn't help but stare at him. "U-Uhmm yea." I stumbled out. He offered me his hand, which I hesitantly took, and helped me up and said teasingly "It's not normal to run into people here." "I-I'm so sorry, I got t-to go." I rushed away leaving him standing there shocked.

I arrived at art class just in time, the bell rang as I took my seat. The teacher introduced herself as Avery Lazar, she has grey bluish eyes. Her hair was brown and tied up in a neat ponytail. I took a seat on the only table where no one sat, in the back corner. It was next to the blonde girls gang, sadly. They looked at me but didn't say anything. They all looked back at Miss Lazar who started the lesson.

We were each given an emotion. Of course I got depressed.

"Now that you all have your emotion, I want you to sketch a design which you'll be painting next week. This may be done with a medium you prefer. You have two lessons after this one to paint your design. I want you to express the emotion you got through the painting. You will present your painting in front of the class. Understood?" everyone including me nodded and we got to work.

I grabbed some paper and a pencil out my bag and started to think. Depressed, I know a lot about it so this wouldn't be so hard for me. I thought back at the time I got my depression, all the things I felt, all the things I still feel. The thing that stood out was, the darkness. There is always this darkness that screws up your mind. It makes you feel worthless, it makes you feel weak. I was sure I wanted this darkness in my painting, it is essential. So is being bullied. It all clicked in my head. I started drawing hoping no one would have seen the battle going on in my head a second ago. The battle to not break down in front of my new classmates.

Sighing I started drawing a female body, sitting on a chair. From the waist up, her body was naked. She covered herself up with her hands. Her had hung low in shame. The background would be black and de body just natural skin tones. On her body would be written words like, slut, whore, crazy, weak, insane.

"Hello miss Hathaway," I looked up from my drawing looking directly at miss Lazar. She took the seat in front of me and continued "Since you are new here I want to explain some things. I give you all an project to make, you can be as creative with the subject I give you as I want. In the end you'll be graded on the outcome and the intention of your art work. I mostly let you work with a medium you prefer but sometimes I pick one which can make you come out of your comfort zone." I nodded in understanding. "Okay good. So, can I see what you have so far? You got a pretty intense emotion which is hard to express on a painting." "Yes, sure." I gave her my sketch which was almost finished. I only had to finish the shading so I know which would be the darker parts. She looked at it for a while with a certain look in her eyes where I couldn't get a grip on what it meant. She gave it back and said "you're an excellent artist, I believe you'd do justice to this emotion." With that she stood up and left. I looked around and met the curious stares of my classmates. Feeling embarrassed I looked down and worked further on the shading.

The bell rang and everyone left to get to the cafeteria. I stood up and stuffed my drawing and pencil back in my bag. I grabbed my phone and earphones out of it and started playing some new melody I had made on the guitar. Right before I put in my earphones the blonde girl from the table next to me walked up to me "Hey, it's Rose right? My name is Lissa it's nice t-" I cut off the sound as I put in my music. Fear took me over and I rushed out of the classroom, leaving the girl, Lissa, and her gang standing there shocked.

I found my way to the cafeteria. I grabbed two chocolate glazed donuts and sat on an empty table. I know I was being mean and a coward by leaving Lissa standing there when she was trying to be nice to me but I just couldn't stay. I was scared, I am scared. I don't want to let people in. I cannot bare to lose the people I love again. So I made a rule for myself, don't get attached.

I had just finished eating my donuts as a short blonde with two friends stopped in front of my table. I looked up at them as the two girls rounded the table and dragged me out of my chair to the blonde girl. We were standing in the middle of the cafeteria now. "Let go of me!" I yelled at them struggling against their grip. The girls laughed at my pathetic attempt to break free, I felt myself getting smaller and smaller. Why does this always happen to me? The blonde girl looked behind her and yelled "Hey Tasha, look who we got here!" At the same time Lissa and her friends walked in. A girl with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes turned to face us and smirked. She had her arm around a tall guy's waist, wait that was the guy I bumped into today! So he was a part of Lissa's group too.

He was the most popular kid in school, at least that's what I heard from all the rumours. They were talking about how cute 'they' are as couple. I guess 'they' would be him and that girl Tasha. I heard she was the head cheerleader.

Tasha turned back to the Russian and pecked him on the lips and strode to us, swaying her hips more than necessary. She stop right in front of us and stood next to Mia, facing me and the girls that held me in my place. By now the whole cafeteria went quiet and everyone stared at us. Tasha smirked as she turned to Mia and said "So Mia, I see that you've found the new girl." The blonde girl also known as Mia smirked back and Tasha started walking little circles around me, just like a tiger inspecting his prey. I looked down hoping that they would go away. Of course they didn't it was stupid to think that they would.

Tasha stopped in front of me and lifted my chin. Her fake nails digging in my skin. "So bitch, you think you can walk in here wearing this.." she said grabbing a piece of my blouse. I wore some faded jeans and a really big plaid blouse. It is too big for me but it is so comfy and it hides my figure. "And act like you own the place?! Let me tell you something no one steals the attention from me." She growled. "W-what-t?" I squeaked out. I was shocked, did she really think I stole the attention from her?! She looked pissed and yelled "I know what you're doing! You're trying to replace me but let me tell you that ain't gonna work!" "Why would I?! I just want to be left alone!" I started struggling again but it had no use. I looked around pleading for someone to help me but everyone sat frozen in their seats. Tasha grabbed my face turning it back to hers "you'll pay for this. Let's start by teaching you lesson number 1: Never wear your dad's clothes to school!" she ripped my blouse open, buttons flew through the air and I could hear the fabric tearing apart.

My knees were going weak, this time the let me go. I fell to the ground sobbing. The front of my shirt was ripped open and everyone could see a part of my bra. I looked up in the direction they walked away to and saw Lissa staring at me, well everyone was staring at me. She looked between Tasha, who just sat down on the lap of her boyfriend, and me. I grabbed my blouse covering up the exposed skin and ran. I ran so fast as I could out of the cafeteria and ended up in the girls bathroom. I slammed the toiled door and let myself slide down it. I started crying, not holding back anymore. I heard footsteps and the door to the bathroom opening. Why me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Soo I kinda forgot I had this chapter laying around so here it is! Also school is starting on Tuesday ughh.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **I dont own VA**

Chapter 3

LPOV

"Hey. It's Rose right? I'm Lissa, it's nice t-" I was cut off as she plugged in her earphones and ran out the door. I stood there dumbfounded, did that just really happen?! I turned to Adrian who shrugged and grabbed my bag, handing it to me.  
"Why was she so rude?" Adrian asked. I frowned, it was rude but the look in her eyes told me something else something like fear. "I think she was scared. The fear was shown all over her face, she wasn't being rude she was escaping from…. Well, god knows what." He shrugged again as we walked out of the classroom.

We met up with the rest of our friends in the hallway. Eddie and Dimitri were already there. Eddie is a sweet, bit overprotective guy. He is quite good looking with his blonde hair and bluish eyes. Dimitri was a god in comparison to Eddie, and well all the other guys in the school. He was very tall, had shoulder length brown hair and has muscle on top of muscle, making every girl in the school squirm in their seats.

They started to greet me but right before I could say anything back someone grabbed by my waist and spun me around. Lips crashed onto mine, normally I would have freaked out but I knew this taste. This was my lovely boyfriend, Christian. He has gorgeous raven black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was a bit of an outsider but I guess that's what makes us perfect together. We have been together for almost a year now.

I put my arms around his neck, playing with his hair as he pushed me back a little against the lockers, kissing me passionate and sweet. Before we could turn this into a full make out session we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I then realized we weren't alone. We broke away and I was blushing furiously. "I missed you this summer."  
He whispered in my ear "I missed you too" I said, pecking him on his lips

We stood there for a minute when the last member of our group came walking towards us. Yes, I said member, not friend. I don't like her at all. I have never known what Dimitri sees in her. They have been dating for two years now. Natasha Ozera, Christian's niece, is popular but mean, snarky, evil. In other words, she is a real bitch.

She strode up to us, grabbed Dimitri's collar and gave him a passionate kiss. He looked startled and pulled back pretty quickly. I frowned but let it go. I had other things on my mind, like the new girl, Rose.  
"Hey, have you guys seen the new girl yet?" I asked as we started heading to the cafeteria. "If you haven't you missed out on something! She is hot! Her body is amazing! You can see it even through the baggy clothes." Adrian said. I smacked him on the back of the head  
"You idiot! She doesn't even want to talk to me so don't even think about getting into her pants!" Everyone laughed and Adrian rubbed his head where I had just hit him.  
"I bumped into her today, well actually she ran into me. I made a joke but she seemed so scared so distant, she said sorry and ran away." Dimitri said frowning. Tasha scowled at what Dimitri just said. She gripped his waist tighter. What was that? Was she jealous? Of what?

We reached the cafeteria and strolled over to our table. We were met with silence, which is very uncommon for a cafeteria full of students at lunch.  
Tasha smirked, so I focused in on the direction which had her amused.  
Mia spotted us walking in and yelled to Tasha.  
"Hey Tasha, look who we got here!" I looked closer and saw Rose being held by Mia's friends…or more like her sidekicks, they follow her around like puppies.  
I looked back at Tasha as she pecked Dimitri on the lips then walked slowly towards Mia.  
I shot a look at Dimitri but he just shook his head and motioned for us to sit down. I sat down but couldn't keep myself from worrying about this new girl Rose. There was something about her that made her different...

Tasha walked up to Rose, stood in front of he as it was almost like she was inspecting her. She turned to Mia and smirked "So Mia, I see that you've found a new play thing."  
Mia smirked back and Tasha started walking little circles around Rose, just like a tiger inspecting his prey. I looked at our group to see them entranced by the scene in front of them. Not getting any of their attention, I also turned my focus to see what was happening.

Tasha had stopped circling her and lifted her chin.  
"So bitch, you think you can walk in here wearing this.." she spat, grabbing a piece of Rose's blouse. Yes, it was a bit big but she was definitely trying to hide her body.  
"And act like you own the place?! Let me tell you something no one steals the attention from me." Tasha growled. Wait was she serious?!

"W-what-t?" Rose squeaked out. Tasha started to lose her calm and began yelling at the frightened girl. "I know what you're doing! You're trying to replace me but let me tell you that ain't gonna work!"

A shocked Rose found her voice and yelled back. "What? Why would I?! I just want to be left alone!" She started struggling against the girls, but it was no use. She looked around pleading for someone to help her, I turned away, I couldn't take seeing the fear in her eyes. Tasha grabbed Rose's chin, turning Rose's burning cheeks back to her.

"You'll pay for this. Let's start with you first lesson. Never wear your dad's clothes to school!" A look of sadness fell over Rose's face but that was quickly replaced with shock when Tasha ripped her blouse open, buttons flying through the air and the sound of fabric tearing apart.

Mia and her lap dogs then released Rose and walked away laughing. I guess they had their fun for the day.

Rose fell to the ground, sobbing. She gripped her blouse and tried to cover up her bra, her skin, almost anything that was visable to the world.  
When she found her strength and stood up, she looked right through me, the guilt I felt was as big as a swollen dam threaten to break through my chest.  
Tasha walked back over to our table and just smirked, almost proud of her display.  
In the corner of my eye, I saw Rose turn and run.  
I turned to Tasha, my anger sparked up like a match to a firestorm, when I saw the gloating look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing Tasha?! She didn't do anything to you! Are you fucking insane?!" I yelled. My friends looked shocked, not at the tone or volume of my voice, but that Lissa, pretty, soft and caring Lissa, swore.  
"Lissa, calm down." Christian said. "No! I won't let her do things like that to someone that hasn't done anything at all!" Tasha didn't seem affected at all by what I just said and continued walking towards Dimitri swaying her hips more than necessary.  
She walked a circle around his chair before sitting down on his lap. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips. She practically pushed her breast, if you could even call them that, in his face, before she started kissing him passionately. Dimitri looked uncomfortable but I guess, being a good boyfriend, he went along with it. It soon became a very long make out session.

I looked at Chris and the others but they only looked at me like I had three heads. Finding no help in them, I grunted a "later" and headed to my locker. I grabbed a shirt from the neatly stored pile of books and extras that any girl might need when at school, it was one that Rose could wear underneath her ripped blouse. I then went on a search for Rose. I walked through the hallway already knowing that she wouldnt be there. Where would I go in a fear filled haze? Of course, The girls bathrooms!

I opened the door but it appeared empty. I turned to leave when I heard soft sobbing from one of the cubicles. I knocked on the door but didn't get an answer.  
The sobbing stopped, the air became still and quiet but I knew it was because she was trying to hide the pain and embarrassment.  
"Rose? Rose? Please Rose, you can open the door. It's Lissa, I only want to help you."

I heard movement and then a click as the door unlocked. A distraught Rose came out clamping her blouse together with her small pale hands.  
I thrust the shirt at her and said "Here, put this under your shirt. It's too small to wear without something over it since you have a fuller figure than I have, but it will look better and keep you covered until you get home."

She nodded and muttered a thank you and backed into the little cubicle, locking the door behind her. I checked my makeup while I waited on her, I didn't want to push her to come out any faster than she needed to.

A few minutes later, Rose walked with the shirt sitting comfortably under her blouse, it actually looked quite good on her. I turned to her and spoke.  
"I don't know what happened to make you so scared, when we first bumped into each other, but when you need to talk, I'm here for you. I would love to be your friend."  
She cringed at that and whispered "I don't want friends, it hurts."

Her reply confused me but I dropped it, she had been through so much already today.

"Im sorry for what Tasha did. I know Tasha and I hate her, I don't really think there are many people who do like her, more like fear her crazy ass. She is very mean, Dimitri could do so much better than her. I'm sorry that I didn't help you out there but to be honest I don´t know how to stop her."  
She nodded. "Thanks for lending me a shirt, I will return it tomorrow." I nodded and took that as my cue to leave. "It's okay. If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me." She nodded and I walked away. I had just closed the door as I heard her sob again and with almost a whispher I heard "I don't even have a dad."

Right then, my heart broke.

I returned to the cafeteria, ignoring everyone, when I noticed that Tasha had left.  
Why is Dimitri still with her? Does he have a brain? Any human feelings in there?  
No one would want to date someone so mean right? I shot Dimitri a glare as Christian walked up to me.  
"Liss, is everything ok? What was all that about?" My anger instantly flared up, out of nowhere.

"What do you mean Christian! I know she is your niece but she has to stop this!  
How can you let her insult and degrade an innocent girl like that?!  
Don't tell me its because you don't know her, what does that even matter?!  
If you won't do anything than I will! I can see us being the best of friends and you all can do is ruin it!

And don't bother telling me that Tasha is my friend because she isn't! I need a girl friend Christian and by the looks of things, Rose needs one too!" I yelled at him.  
The cafeteria was almost empty except for a few students. He glared at me, getting angrier by the second. He grabbed my wrists, pulled me closer so I had no choice but to give him my full attention.

"Lissa, she doesn't want to be friends! Didn't you get the hint earlier today? You cannot save every damsel in distress Liss." I snorted.  
"Oh I can't? She is not a damsel, she is just… lost!" He laughed humourlessly.  
"So? That does not mean you have to help her get out of the hole she has dug for herself!" That one hit close to home and he didn't even notice.  
"Oh yea Chris, I don't have to help her? Everyone needs someone to help them! Like I needed you! If you hadn't come along the day I met you, then I wouldn't be where I am today, I wouldn't be here! You saved me! Gave me a reason to live when I was ready to give up! But no, I am not just going to stand back and watch that girl go through the same thing, possibly going through with the decision I turned away from, because of the pain!" He looked shocked and hurt.

I had never told him the reason why I had thought about killing myself. He released my wrists and stared blankly at me, like he had no words left. I let a tear run down my cheek.  
"I don't want to see you today, if that's what you really believe. That walking away from friends is the right thing to do." With that I strode away leaving him, Dimitri and Adrian gaping at my back.

I walked towards class but didn't pay any attention to my surroundings. All I could think of was how I was going to win Rose's trust. I would start tomorrow. I needed a best friend and from the looks of it, she needed one too. I was making this my mission and no matter what I was going to succeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**You guyss I am so fucking sorry for not updating in a while! It's been a hectic few months (still are) filled with accidents, ilnesses, school and vacation.. Just so you all know, I will never abandon this story, even if it takes me extremely long to update.. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to update a lil faster than this time!**

 **Also if you have any ideas on what you want to happen next chapter, leave a review and inspire me!**

 **I don't own Vampire Academy**

Chapter 4

DPOV

We were left behind standing there, speechless, watching a furious Lissa increase her strides, walking as if she couldn't get fast enough away from her. That girl has one hell of a firein her. I nudged Christian, who finally broke out of the shockof Lissa's outburst.

"You're screwed man. I'd be planning on a way to make it up to her, and fast.

That girl is both the smooth glow and the rough edge of a diamond, and you don't want to lose her." Adrian spoke softly,clapping his hand on Christians back, in a show of friendly support, then slipped out through the doors of the cafeteria.

Christian looked up at me with an intent stare and a curious frown.

"Why are you together with my niece?" My smile faded quickly when after rushing through my thoughts, I could find no life affirming reason why.

I opened and closed my mouth, unable to form words or any attachment to the girl I had been dating for what seemed forever.

Finally, I managed to formed a sentence, one that didn't surprise me though.

"I don't know." I murmured. It wasn't some great discovery, I simply didn't like Tasha.

Not the way she liked me. Christian nodded.

"I guess we both didn't see it."

I ran a hand through my hair. Before walking away I whispered to no one in particular.

"No we didn't. Not until Lissa pointed it out."

I wandered through the halls, heading to my next class, contemplating how much longer I would put up with someone who clearly wasn't my type. Who was my type then, what kind of girl was a match for a 6ft Russian guy?

I wasn't paying attention, and almost missed the doorslammed in my face.

The mauve colour revealed that it was the girls bathroom door, apparently pink is too politically incorrect…and there she stood, Rose. The new girl, who literally ran into me earlier today.

She looked up at me, her big brown eyes widened. There was no makeup left on her small face, only some reminants ofblack smudges down her soft cheeks.

"S-sorry! I d-didn't mean t-" I cut her off, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Rose, it's okay, really." Her eyes widened even more after I spoke her name.

I looked at her slumped shoulders, her tear stained face, her red and puffy eyes, even her ripped clothes, everything about her was broken and hurt, but there was something else. Something I couldn't pick, but when she noticed me staring, she suddenly started pulling the ripped fabric closer around her.

I wanted to say something, to reassure her… but before I could finish my train of thought, Rose stuttered "I-I got t-to go." then ran off, leaving me standing there wondering whaton earth had happened to this girl. She was so afraid, terrified even, of what? Of me?

I sighed and walked back towards class, my mind thinking of another girl, Tasha, one that I really wish would run far away from me.

Towards the end of the day, one of my last subjects was Music. The one class our group of friends all had together, apart from Tasha. Alberta was already standing in front of the class, waiting on the last stragglers to arrive.

Alberta took this class, she took a laid back approach to developing our "inner muse" as she always said.

She was one of the best teachers I ever had. You could see she enjoyed teaching, got along well with the students as she treated us as fellow human beings with our own minds and thoughts, likes and dislikes; that is what made her a great teacher.

The bell rang out loudly, Alberta was about to close the door when a familiar brunette shot through the door.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the classroom." I heard her mumble. Alberta smiled at Rose and gave her a hand.

"No problem, I am Ms Petrov but you can call me else does."

Rose gave her a weak smile and nodded, taking a seat in the front, where no one else sat.

Alberta clapped her hands and the class quieted, giving Alberta full attention.

"It's good to see everyone here today. I have some very exciting news.

Next week we will be hosting a competition, but not just any competition! Its time to warm up those vocal cords and sing your story"

The class erupted in chatter on possible song titles and who had the best voice, when Alberta clapped her hands again.

"I don't want to make it compulsory, but I do want everyone to be involved, to perform in some way, even is it just accompanying someone with the guitar. Covers and own songs are allowed, I even encourage it." Alberta started walking around, as she always did, giving her students her personal encouragement.

"We will be voting, the final two winners will be competing against each other, which will make for a great performance. You will have two weeks to come up with an act. But you wont be simply singing on stage, you have to think aboutlights, dancers, produced music and more.

The genre will be picked by the audience. This way your song choice will be limited but im looking for inspired performers, those who can bring out the song like you are telling your own story." Alberta returned to the front of the class and began sketching notes on the board.

"There will be very special guests appearing on the night; thewinner of the competition will also secure a performance on a world famous stage; which of course, will be revealed after the finale.

Today, I want you all to select a song and bring me your happy to help but im looking for orginal ideas from the song to the full performance.

Think about instruments to support your singer, you can go outside or into the theatre room to practice!" Alberta paused then continued "Good Luck….now go!"

Everyone shot out of thier seats, running up to Alberta with song ideas. In less than five minutes the whole class was empty, apart for Rose and myself.

I saw her grab a notebook out of her back and began flipping pages through it.

Alberta walked up to me, taking a seat on the stool in front of me.

"Any ideas yet Dimitri? I expect great things from you." I laughed and grabbed my notebook. I showed her a page of notes, the words of recently written song.

"I thought about doing this one." She read through it and nodded.

"Can you sing a little for me?" I nodded and reached out for my guitar.

Clearing my throat, I felt the depths of the chorus and sangalong softly.

Once I was sang my last note, Alberta just looked at me.

"That is a great song, you will knock them out Dimitri." She winked at me and stood up.

I thanked her and watched her walk calmly over to Rose. She sat in front of her and asked her if she could could hear Rose sing. Rose nodded hesitantly.

"Can you sing a little bit for me?" She looked back at me with fear in her eyes. Alberta looked at me and I met her eyes, before she turned back to Rose. "Don't be scared, Dimitri won't bite."

She nodded and stood up, grabbing a guitar.

"What do you want me to sing?" Rose asked.

Alberta smiled and thought for a while. "

Since you let me pick, do you know 'I Will Survive' by Gloria Gaynor? I would like to see what you do with the song." She nodded and put the guitar away.

She walked up to the piano which was stationed in the corner of the classroom.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Alberta sat down next to me to watch her play. I looked at Alberta confused.

"Why do you do this to her?" I asked, my eyes not leaving the timid girl infront of me.

Albert just smirked. "Rose needs to get out of that comfort zone, and artistic performance is the best way to do this." I decided not to question it and turned my attention back to Rose.

After starting with a bit of an introduction, Rose began to sing... and instantly made me freeze. Oh my god, this girl honestly has the voice of an angel.

Well with a bit of an edge on it. I never liked this song but she changed the whole key and made it a slow song, she made it her own.

It sounded so pure. So fragile, just like the girl she was.

Tears began to stream down her face as she poured her heart and soul into the song.

Alberta and I sat still listening to her beautiful voice, hanging on to every word, with our jaws on the ground. Never in my life had I heard something like this. I'm pretty sure that Alberta hadn't either. With the last words she finished, then turned her head away from us. I could have sworn she was wiping a tear away.

Lissa, Adrian and Christian must have creeped behind us quietly while our attention was on Rose. Loud clapping surprising both Alberta and myself.

Rose turned around and instantly let out a small smile. The rest of the class then, started pouring back into the room and I knew the angel that brought the sounds of heaven down, was quietly placed back safely behind the small mask Rose hides behind.

"Rose, I'd like it if you'd stay back a littler longer."Albertastated.

Rose simply nodded as her eyes followed my friends and I,existing the room. God her voice, it was amazing, just so beautiful.

I was still in some sort of trance, still wrapped up in the sweet soft tones of Rose's voice, when Lissa snapped me out of it, with a punch to the arm.

"Dimitri! I asked you if you could take a look at my car." I furrowed my brows but agreed, there had been enough arguments witnessed today.

Once we reached Lissa's car, Lissa turned and stood infront ofme before I could open the hood.

"Dimitri! What Tasha did today was unacceptable. I don't understand that you didn't say anything, why didn't you stop it? God, I found Rose crying in the bathroom and lent her a shirt so she could feel half human again. She said some thingsDimitri, things that broke my heart and now, I am going to make sure she doesn't go through anymore of this alone. No matter how hard she wants to push me away. All I ask from you is to keep Tasha at ease cause god… that woman is annoying. Please help me out with this?"

If Rose had a rough life, that might explain a few things. Could that be the reason she was so distant and withdrawn? But why do I care so much? Why should I care?

I am the hottest guy in this school why would I help Lissawith another lost cause?

"Yea sure, I'll try my best." She padded my arm and took off, leaving me confused.

"Ahh Lissa? Your car?" I stammered but Lissa was off running back towards the school buildings.

I drove home thinking about Rose, why couldn't I get her and that angelic voice out of my head. What has she gone through?Who had treated her badly? The song she sang clearly hit her a lot. I will survive... Maybe it was some sort of encouragement for herself to move on? When I finally reached my room, I grabbed my notebook and pen; and started sketching down a story. One about a mysterious girl, who long flowing hair hid more than most.

RPOV

I sat with my head in my hands, eyes focused on the desk,waiting for everyone to leave the classroom. Alberta had requested that I stayed behind. Was I in trouble already?

With a sigh I looked up upon hearing the door close. Alberta pulled a chair up next to me and sat down in front.

"Hi Rosie." She spoke softly and with care but I was shocked at use of the nickname my mom kept just for me.

"You don't remember me, huh?" I shook my head while I dug deeper into my memories but nothing came up. She sighed and looked me in the eyes, holding my attention.

"Do you remember your mom's friend that used to come overto visit all the time; until you moved, you were just four?" I frowned as I tried but I couldn't remember it all.

Simply a dark haired woman who was always there to take care of me. My eyes widened at the realisation and my face lit up.

"Bertie?!" I exclaimed. She nodded with tears in her eyes and stood up. I did the same, hugging her fiercely. A few tears of my own escaped.

Once we had released each other, we sat back down to talk about life in the time that had passed. "Rosie, at first I didn't recognise you in these clothes. I always got pictures of Janine with you looking like a badass in all black clothing. What happened to your shirt sweetheart?"

I sighed and explained what happened. She bawled her fist and gritted her teeth.

"And Dimitri did nothing to stop her?!" I looked at her confused. What did she care about whether Dimitri helped me out? As if seeing the question on my face. she started explaining. "I spent a lot of time with Dimitri and his family, I'm a close friends with Olena, his mother.

I watched him grow up, I watched him become a gentleman but since he became the 'popular boy' of the school... He's changed. He seems to care less about people around him, but his music, he will always hold a passion for his music. That is his outlet."

She said, frowning. "Mine is too." I whispered.

"I noticed by the way that song hit you hard, Rosie. Music is apart of you too. I also want to say how talented you are, totransforme that song into a slow song. But Rosemarie Hathaway HOW DID I NOT KNOW YOU COULD SING LIKE THAT?!" I snickered and Alberta smiled as we continued our long catch up. Alberta was kind enough to drive me home and my mom was stunned to see a close friend from her past. I felt like I was interrupting a special reunion.

After dinner I headed to my room, im sure Alberta nd my mom would be chatting until sunrise. I changed into a large t-shirt and got ready for bed, I remembered to wash Lissa's shirt so I could return it tomorrow. I had washed it and hung it to dry. I cleaned off the black smudges of makeup that had formed around my eyes, trying to wash the dirt of Tash's abuse off me. I laid down and snuggled under the covers, enjoying the warmth, the security of my bed. Even though the horrible events that happened earlier today, I couldn't help but smile thinking about how Bertie was back in my life. Especially when he wasn't. I turned off the lights and fell asleep. Not ready for what was to follow tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

 **Hope y'all have been well! It has been some time but I hope you stuck around!**

 **I don't own VA**

Chapter 5

RPOV

I walked through the front gardens of the school with my bag clutched in front of me. I looked down at the ground as I headed for my first class, thinking about how I was going to give Lissa her shirt back. I should probably do it at lunch or something but then everyone would be around, staring at me. I don't want to come across that bitch Tasha or Mia again. Why can't they just leave me alone?

I sighed and walked on, trying to hurry to get to class in time. Suddenly, I felt myself trip and tumble right over, falling flat on my face.  
"Hey ugly! You might want to watch where you are going!" All I heard was girls giggling and walk away. I didn't even have to look up tp know who it was so I just laid there getting my breath back, trying to find energy to get up and face the rest of this day.

When I finally pushed myself up I saw a hand coming to meet me halfway, stopping right in front of me in a waiting gesture. I normally don't want help from others but sometimes you have to take it. I placed my hand out, held on and stood up. I looked up and found myself drowning in a pair of gorgeous brown eyes, framed with soft chocolate brown strands of hair.  
His large hand was warm and engulfed mine. My stomach tightened and my breath stuck in my throat. He bent down, picked my bag and handed it back to me.

"T-Thank you." I managed to whisper and he gave me a little smile, which may I say was gorgeous. Stop it Rose! He is dating the bitch that hurt you. My stomach sunk again, feeling disappointed I walked away leaving him standing there while I hurried to class.  
I took a seat and let my mind wonder.

A guy like that would never be interested in a girl like me. He is a god and…..me, I am a loser. A handsome guy like him would never fall for someone in baggy clothes like me. I sighed and decided to pay attention to the lesson since drowning in self pity, its not a good thing to do.

The next few lessons passed in a blur, finally it was time for lunch. Time to find Lissa and give her shirt back. I walked through the hallway when I spotted her blond curly hair.  
She was talking to Dimitri and one of his friends. Tasha didn't seem to be around so I took a deep breath and walked up to them. "Hey Lissa." She turned around and smiled at me. I took her shirt out of my bag and handed it over to her. "Thank you for letting me borrow your shirt."

She laughed and replied "Rose, don't thank me. It was the right thing to do." I wanted to turn and run but something kept me standing there.  
"I know you probably don't want to hang out with us and I get that but do you want to grab some lunch? Just the two of us?"  
I was nervous because I didn't want to let anybody in after what happened. But Lissa seemed so nice, I just couldn't say no so I smile and nodded. She returned a smile, hooked her arm through mine and dragged me of the the cafeteria.

We grabbed our lunches and I followed her to a table in the far corner. She walked past her boyfriend without even sparing a glance. I frowned, but just continued on until we reached the table. She sat down and I took the place opposite her. We silently began to eat until after a few minutes of silence she spoke up.

"Rose, I don't know what happened to you; but I'd really like to become your friend. I know you probably have loads of things to deal with but you should know that you don't have to go through it alone. I am here to help you. So please Rose, let me help you."  
A silent tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and made my decision. No matter how hard it was to let someone in I had to one day, Lissa seemed like a great place to start, someone who could be a great friend.

"Okay. I will try but I don't want to talk about it here." She nodded excitedly, asking me where to meet after school so I suggested my home, somewhere I felt safe, where we could talk in silence. We agreed to meet up after our last class.

I was so nervous when class ended. Like every little change in my life will turn out horrible but it doesnt. I just don't like change, who does? but change needs to happen to heal ya know. So that's why I was going against my promise not to trust anyone and trust Lissa. She seemed genuine and real.

I told her and I told her everything.

DPOV

A week has passed and the day of the competition had arrived, it was tomorrow to be exact. I had the song that I presented to Alberta but I had written another song in the mean time which I can relate to so much more. I just couldn't stop thinking about Rose after what Lissa said. I just couldn't help to be curious.

I also started noticing that Lissa sat with Rose and that they were smiling, something I haven't seen both of them do in a while now. I felt better now that Rose started to enjoy it here. It shouldn't bother me about how Rose felt but somehow I am, I couldn't leave it.

It also started to annoy me how Tasha treated everyone. It seems that I never noticed the real her until a week ago. Maybe I did, but never cared about it. I know that my family doesn't like her but I never actually listened to them. I needed to end this and soon. I just had to focus on the competition first.

Walking down the hall, I saw Rose and Lissa standing at their lockers.  
"Tomorrow is his annniversary." Rose spoke sadly, Lissa looked at her with a sad but supportive smile. "Then the song you'll sing will be a gift for him."  
They smiled at each other and walked away. Shit, maybe she did have a boyfriend.  
A little surprised but disappointed by this news, I headed off tomy own class.

This new information bothered me all day, my reaction more so and I don't even know why. I decided that I needed to sing my new song so after last period I headed down to visit Alberta, I really wanted to get her opinion on it. I knocked on her door, stepped in but saw that she already had a visitor, Rose. They hugged, Rose looked happy saying her goodbye, leaving me more confused then ever. As Rose passed me waiting in the doorway, I couldn't help but smile as her small frame walked by, now ever more so I needed Alberta for advice. And giving advice is exactly what she did.


	6. Chapter 6

**So it has been a while I know. But yeah hope you enjoy it!**

 **I don't own vampire academy**

Chapter 6

Dpov

It is time for the singing competition. We were with the four of us, there will be two to continue the competition. This takes place next week and a winner will be picked. The audience will vote with cards, they write the name of the person that they think should win on the card and hand it to Alberta.

Tasha and I walked into the gym, where they had build a stage. As soon as Alberta saw me she ushered me to the room beside the stage. Tasha gave me a quick kiss, which may I say was the grossest kiss ever. It was sloppy and her lips tasted like a wet dog. I walked over to Alberta wiping my lips with the back of my hand, trying to get Tasha's disgusting taste of my lips. Alberta stared at me with an amusement glint in her eyes. I huffed and walked in the room, what was up with her anyway? When I walked in I saw that almost everyone was already here, everyone except Rose. Where would she be? We were about to start.

I grabbed my guitar and lyrics reading them once more. After a minute or two Rose came rushing in with her guitar. "I'm sorry I'm late." She said to Alberta "It's okay my dear." Alberta was a sweet woman but she seemed extra protective over Rose. Rose sat down on the end of the bench and started fidgeting with her fingers. "Since you guys are all here I wanted to let you all know that no matter who wins you're all amazing singers. You guys worked hard, so go on that stage and smash it!" We laughed at Alberta's choice of words and got ready. Lissa went first singing a cover of _Stay by Rihanna._ Adrian went next singing the song _Habits by Tove Lo,_ which actually fit him really well with his drinking and smoking habits. I was next, I walked back to the room and grabbed my guitar. I walked to the side of the stage and saw Rose watching Adrian intentionally, they weren't dating were they? I felt my chest tighten, was I jealous?! _Dimitri you have a girlfriend! AND she is pregnant with YOUR child!_ I sighed know that I was stuck with her forever, just as I was about to break up with her. I never asked for this. I just wanted a care free life for once but one little mistake made that impossible.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard people clapping, Adrian came walking off the stage and said "Good luck man." "Thanks" I took a deep breath and walked up the stage, I sat down placing my guitar on my thigh and glanced around the gym. I spotted Tasha, she stood a few meters in front of Rose, who looked sad?

I started with playing the tunes of my song, I wrote it myself it's called "Take your time" (this is a real song and originally performed by Sam Hunt)

I started singing,

 _I don't know if you were looking at me or not_

 _You probably smile like that all the time_

 _And I don't mean to bother you but_

 _I couldn't just walk by_

 _And not say hi_

I looked at her, she's so beautiful, it hurts me. I sang the rest to her, keeping my gaze on her and no one else.

 _And I know your name_

 _'Cause everybody in here knows your name_

 _And you're not looking for anything right now_

 _So I don't wanna come on strong_

 _But don't get me wrong_

 _Your eyes are so intimidating_

 _My heart is pounding but_

 _It's just a conversation_

 _No girl I'm not wasted_

 _You don't know me_

 _I don't know you but I want to_

 _I don't wanna steal your freedom_

 _I don't wanna change your mind_

 _I don't have to make you love me_

 _I just wanna take your time_

 _I don't wanna wreck your Friday_

 _I ain't gonna waste my lines_

 _I don't have to take your heart_

 _I just wanna take your time_

 _And I know it starts with hello_

 _And the next thing you know you're trying to be nice_

 _And some guys getting too close_

 _Trying to pick you up_

 _Trying to get you drunk_

 _And I'm sure one of your friends is about to come over here_

 _'Cause she's supposed to save you from random guys_

 _That talk too much and wanna stay too long_

 _It's the same old song and dance but I think you know it well_

 _You could've rolled your eyes_

 _Told me to go to hell_

 _Could've walked away_

 _But you're still here_

 _And I'm still here_

 _Come on let's see where it goes_

 _I don't wanna steal your freedom_

 _I don't wanna change your mind_

 _I don't have to make you love me_

 _I just wanna take your time_

She adverted her gaze to the ground and started shuffling. What's wrong with her? Why won't she let anyone in? why doesn't she want to be friends with us?

 _I don't have to meet your mother_

 _We don't have to cross that line_

 _I don't wanna steal your covers_

 _I just wanna take your time_

 _I don't wanna go home with you_

 _I just wanna be alone with you_

She walked away, into the room probably grabbing her guitar.

 _I don't wanna steal your freedom_

 _I don't wanna change your mind_

 _I don't have to make you love me_

 _I just wanna take your time_

 _I don't wanna blow your phone up_

 _I just wanna blow your mind_

 _I don't have to take your heart_

 _I just wanna take your time_

 _No, I ain't gotta call you baby_

 _And I ain't gotta call you mine_

 _I don't have to take your heart_

 _I just wanna take your time_

I finished the song and everyone clapped. I smiled and got off the stage, I walked past Rose and said "Good luck Rose." "T-Thanks, You were-" she was cut off when Tasha came running into my arms and kissed me. I was shocked and stood there frozen into place. Rose quickly walked away and onto the stage. Fuck why did Tasha have to do this?! I pulled away and asked "what the fuck Tasha what was that?!" She ignored my question and started rambling "Omg Dimka, I loved your song! You have an amazing voice but you know you already have my heart, my love? I don't get why you just only want to take my time.." She really thought I sang that to her?! Stupid bitch... I ignored her and placed my guitar away, I went to stand next to Adrian and Lissa to watch Rose perform.

Rpov

"Good luck Rose" "T-Thanks, you were-" I was cut off as Tasha flew in his arms and started kissing him passionately. I got away as fast as I could giving the "lovely" couple some privacy. My chest tightened, I have never felt like this way before... Was I jealous? No I couldn't be why would I be jealous of her? " _Because she is a mean bitch and dates the hottest guy ever"_ said the annoying voice in my head knowing it was right. I took a deep breath, this is it. My moment, this song explains how I feel. I wrote it a few months after HE died.

I took all the courage that I had and walked up the stage. I sat down and glanced around, I saw Dimitri standing with Lissa, Adrian and Alberta. I was performing my own song it's called "My Immortal" It was now or never, I started playing the guitar and singing my song.

 _I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _And if you have to leave_

 _I wish that you would just leave_

 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Stay calm Rose you can do it, I opened my eyes and stared straight ahead, letting my walls down.

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

I took a deep breath to control my emotions.

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

You can do it Rose, just a little longer.

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me_

 _I've been alone all along_

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I cried. In front of everyone. I cried my heart out letting tears stain my face.

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

I started sobbing as I finished the song. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I stood up and looked to my blurry vision as I heard the people clap and whistle. I couldn't take it anymore and ran off the stage. I placed my guitar in the room and ran out. I ran and ran, I found myself on the steps outside. I let the sobs take over, letting my heart break all over again.

Dpov

There she sat on the stage, singing her heart out. My heart broke when I saw her break down on stage. Her song was written for someone she lost but still hurts her. Who is it that she sings about? Her boyfriend? Did he leave her? All these questions spun around in my head. I looked beside me and saw Alberta and Lissa crying. I had to say the song broke something in me.

She finished and the crowd went wild, she didn't seem to notice it though. She started sobbing as tears streamed down her face, next thing I know I see her running into the room next to the stage. A few seconds later she ran out of the gym. I started following her but got stopped by Tasha who stood there crying in front of me. "Dimka, that was so sad. Why would she make me cry?! That's just evil!..." She rambled on and on. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alberta going on stage as Lissa ran after Rose. "Tasha, shut up for once!" With that I left her behind crying and ran after Lissa. I saw her slip out of the door where Rose just went through. I followed her but stopped at the door opening it just enough for me to hear them talking. I heard Rose sobbing and Lissa tried to comfort her by telling her everything will be okay. I sighed and decided to give them some space. I went back to Alberta who just finished counting votes. "How is she?" "Crying, I don't know what happened to her but that song was intense." She nodded "It was I knew from the moment I read it, that it would be hard for her to sing it." "She opened up but I have an idea that she is going to shut everyone out again." "I trust you Dimitri but please be careful." I looked at her confused. She walked up the stage when Rose and Lissa entered the room again.

"Alright we got the votes and it was close but we got two winners. These winners will be competing against each other next month. The winner will be picked by special judges. Now moving on with the two winners." The room was dead silent, you could cut the tension with a knife. "The first winner performed their own song called 'take your time' written be Dimitri!" I smiled and got up the stage Alberta patted me on my back and continued, after the clapping died down. "And the last winner is Rose! With her own song 'my immortal'!" The crowd went crazy! I clapped along with them, she deserved it. She got on stage and Alberta gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and Alberta took our hands and threw them in the air. We laughed and everyone in the gym clapped for us. She smiled, and god was it beautiful.


End file.
